La oscuridad sale a la Luz
by alc16
Summary: Marcel ha destruido a los Mikaelson. Una guerra civil ha estallado en el infierno, frente a los antiguos ángeles caídos y los demonios creados por estos. La debilitada familia Mikaelson ve la oportunidad de restaurar su poder, y deberán decidir si tomar parte de la lucha para obtener una ventaja contra Marcel.
1. Una familia destruida I

No podía creerlo. Tan cerca de reunir a la familia de nuevo, y había fallado. Trató de ignorar el terrible dolor que su cuerpo sentía, pero era imposible. El estado en el que se encontraba era sumamente extraño. Le permitía consentir pensamientos, pero no le permitía deshacerse del terrible mal que le afligía esa daga. Maldito sea Papatunde, pensó Klaus.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Hace tanto que le habían clavado la daga, que ya no sabía en que año estaba. Al inicio el dolor era insoportable, pero conforme había ido pasando el tiempo, el dolor había cesado. Incluso poco a poco comenzaba a percibir estímulos externos.

Ahora Finn estaba muerto para siempre, Kol, Elijah y Freya seguramente ya estarían muertos por la mordida venenosa de la sabandija de Marcel, y supuso que su hermana menor tendría clavada la daga pues estaba maldita con ese hechizo de una bruja marroquí que desataba todo su salvajismo, y no creyó que Marcel le daría el trato especial que ella merecía.

Era increíble lo incauto que fue. Jamás había sospechado de Marcel, porque pese a todas las peleas, pese a todas las amenazas y estupideces dichas, jamás desconfió de él. Sí lo había considerado parte de la familia, sí lo había querido como a un hijo, y al fin y al cabo, el había sido su único amigo de verdad.

Quizás, Marcel tenía razón cuando le dijo que no lo veía como su igual. !Pero es que el era Klaus Mikaelson! !El más fuerte de los Originales! No podía tolerar tener un superior, menos un igual. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba su antiguo pupilo. Con más poder de lo que él nunca soñó.

Era el momento de actuar. Poco a poco, con el pasar del tiempo, había comenzado a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Ya sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Por fin podría liberarse. Por un momento recordó a Mikael, debía admitir que era admirable cuan rápido su ''padre'' se había desecho de la daga.

Apretó los serratos y los abdominales superiores mientras relajaba los pectorales. Sentía como la daga comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. A medida que esta era expulsada, la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo. En un acto casi involuntario, su mano derecha saltó hacia el mango de la daga y la saco totalmente.

En ese momento, Klaus tomó una bocanada de aire muy grande, y sintió que desfallecía. El dolor se había ido, por fin podría ser libre, pero estaba muy cansado y lastimado.

Vió a su alrededor y no distinguió nada, todo estaba oscuro, pero por lo duro que estaba donde el estaba recostado, dedujo que se encontraba en un ataúd, probablemente hecho de concreto y encerrado en un mausoleo oculto. Esperaría un poco más a recuperar su fuerza, y saldría de la bazofia en la que Marcel lo tenía encerrado. Entonces, tendría su venganza.

En otro lado, aún en estado de trance; Freya, Kol y Elijah se encontraban en el sueño que la primera había creado. Una ilusión para tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la ahora llamada ''Traición de Marcel''.

Tal y como temía Klaus, Rebekah tenía una daga clavada, aunque no se sabía si Marcel había sido el responsable. De un momento a otro, ella desapareció del sueño en el que sus hermanos estaban sumergidos.

\- !Maldición! !Ya no soporto esto! - gritó Kol encolerizado, destruyendo una mesa que se encontraba cerca.

\- Contrólate hermano - dijo Elijah - Todos estamos cansados, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta no indagar más sobre una cura a la mordida de Marcel.

\- !Yo siempre supe que era mala idea convertir a ese idiota en uno de nosotros! - reprochó Kol - Solo para salvar a Niklaus de su egoísmo, permitiste que esa rata se integrara en nuestra familia! -

\- Tranquilo Kol, te prometo que Marcel pagará por sus ofensas, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - sentenció Elijah

\- Últimamente tus promesas están muy poco cotizadas hermanito - dijo con sorna Freya

\- Freya, ¿Te has podido comunicar con Haley? - preguntó Elijah

\- Si, y dice que cree haber encontrado una cura para mi veneno, y si yo pudiese estar afuera, podría investigar por mi cuenta y podría por fin obtener una cura para ustedes - dijo.

\- Y qué si nos curas, Marcel simplemente nos mordería de nuevo y dejaríamos de existir - refutó Kol mientras miraba al Cielo - Ojalá Davina estuviese aquí - susurró para sí, algo que no pasó inadvertido para sus hermanos.

\- Bueno, cambiando a temas de mayor relevancia - prosiguió Elijah - ¿Sabes algo de Rebekah? - preguntó

\- Haley dice que aún no sabe su ubicación, pero según una bruja a la que ella obligó a buscar a nuestra hermana, dice que se encuentra en nada más y nada menos que América del Sur, en algún lugar recóndito de los andes -

\- Genial... la han mandado al continente en el que más nos odian - dijo Elijah

\- ¿Los odian? ¿Allí? Pero si ni siquiera han vivido en América del Sur - Dijo Freya

\- Ehmm... de hecho, esa es una historia muy graciosa - interrumpió Kol mientras sonreía

\- Kol, yo no la llamaría graciosa - exclamó Elijah

\- ¿No entiendo, que hicieron en América del Sur para que los odien? - preguntó Freya

\- La pregunta correcta es, que hizo Kol - corrigió Elijah

\- !No solo yo Elijah, Nik también es culpable! !El me enseño a ser lo que soy! - vociferó Kol, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Podría explicarme alguno de ustedes dos que sucedió? - gritó Freya, ya cansada de tanto preámbulo.

\- Bien, yo te contaré - respondió Kol - Cuando Padre se dió cuenta de la licantropía de Nik, nos vimos obligados a huir de Mystic Falls, sin embargo, por aquellos años, los nativos americanos apenas si tenían tecnología de navegación trans-atlantica, así que nos vimos obligados a ir a las pintorescas civilizaciones del sur - hizo una pausa mientras sonreía macabramente

\- Nos abandonaste Kol - le dijo Elijah, dándole una mirada fría.

\- Eso es relativo - le respondió socarronamente - Lo que sucedió fue que observé que en esas civilizaciones, hombres lobo eran las castas nobles, así que en lugar de eliminarlos, me hice su amigo. Todo era espléndido hasta que en el Imperio Wari, no me atendieron como debía - concluyó.

\- !Fuiste tu el que expandió el vampirismo por toda América Latina! - gritó Freya.

\- Merecían un castigo, y que mejor manera que extinguir su raza - replicó su hermano menor como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo - Yo tenía que regresar con la familia, así que les dejé un pequeño recuerdo de mi parte -

\- ¿Pequeño? - preguntó Elijah retóricamente - Convertir a todos los esclavos del emperador en vampiros no es poco - le recordó

\- Tu no eres el más adecuado para decir lo malo que es convertir a humanos en vampiros Elijah, ¿O acaso debo recordarte a tu amada organización?... ¿Cómo eran que se llamaban? ¿Los strix? - le respondió Kol

\- !Ya basta los dos! - interrumpió la hermana de ambos - Rebekah está a la merced de lobos y vampiros que odian a Kol -

\- Bueno, de todas maneras, durante la conquista española a América, muchos de los vampiros convertidos por Kol fueron exterminados por los españoles, dando lugar a la repoblación del continente por parte de los lobos. Es por ello que actualmente, América del Sur es el continente con mayor cantidad de Hombres Lobo del mundo, y los que sobrevivieron a la masacre colonial, perecieron cuando Kol murió en Mystic Falls - dijo Elijah

\- ¿Bueno, por qué Marcel pondría a Rebekah en ese lugar? - preguntó Freya

\- Supongo que para que encaso seamos curados, nos sea dificultoso rescatarla - respondió Kol

\- Pfff, parece que los problemas nos caen como nieve al Himalaya - suspiró Freya

\- Tranquila hermana - dijo Elijah tomándola del hombro suavemente - Lo lograremos -

Mientras ellos tenían esa conversación, un renovado Klaus Mikaelson se terminaba de limpiar la suciedad. La cripta fue rápidamente destruida, y un estúpido vampiro estaba dormido, ''vigilando'' que el no se escapara. Beberse toda su sangre ayudó mucho a que recuperase sus fuerzas.

\- Eso fue demasiado fácil, parece que son ciertos los rumores - le dijo alguien, mientras Klaus volteaba rápidamente

Vió a un joven, de mas o menos 15 años, piel blanca, muy pálido, nariz puntiaguda y una ojeras enormes, era muy alto, incluso más que Niklaus. Su voz era un suave y tenía un extraño seseo. Su rostro era bizarramente perfecto y simétrico, además de su cabello de un rubio desteñido. Sus pupilas eran de un azul muy pálido, casi blanco.

Su extremedidades y cuello eran largos, su cuerpo delgado y si bien usaba un abrigo largo muy pomposo, Niklaus podía deducir que estaba mal nutrido por lo huesudas que eran sus manos.

Nik sonrió para sí, al parecer Marcel estaba tan desesperado por tener subordinados, que convertía a cualquier escoria en vampiro. Decidió atacarlo.

\- Supongo que no tan fácil como derrotarte - le respondió el híbrido antes de lanzarse con toda sus fuerzas hacia él. No quería que Marcel supiese que había escapado de su tumba, y quería hipnotizar a este ''subordinado suyo'' para que le dijese su versión de la historia.

Pero grande fue sus sorpresa cuando el delgado chico lo tomó sin ningún problema del cuello, y lo lanzó a la asombrosa distancia de 5 metros, rompiendo un pino cercano con el.

\- No me confunda con una de sus creaciones, Sr. Mikaelson, yo no soy un ser de este mundo - le dijo el delgado Chico.

Nik se reincorporó dificultosamente, odiaba tener el sentimiento que tenía ahora, el miedo. Desde que el idiota de Lucien había conseguido ser mas fuerte que él, había aprendido a no subestimar a los enemigos, así que en lugar de lanzarse otra vez como usualmente los hubiese hecho, decidió conversar.

\- Entonces qué eres exáctamente - preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Mi nombre es Mefistófeles, soy una deidad infernal de primer orden, mi motivo aquí es para darte una oferta que no vas a poder rechazar - se presentó, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Klaus se quedó impactado. Había visto hombres lobo, brujas, vampiros e híbridos, pero nunca había prestado mucha atención a los asuntos eclesiásticos. Realmente esto era difícil de creer.

\- Cómo se que esto no es una puta jugarreta de Marcel - le dijo altanero, mientras sus ojos se tornaban en ese característico tono amarillo y su contorno un tono oscuro.

Como respuesta, los ojos del chico se tornaron de azul a un morado brillante, y sus ojeras se comenzaron a tornar rojas.

\- Le sugiero no me provoque, señor Mikaelson, mi poder está mucho más allá que el suyo - le respondió con una voz increíblemente gruesa.

El híbrido comprendió que esa cosa no era humana, o mejor dicho, nunca lo fue, y se calmó.

\- Dime qué haces aquí y tu propuesta - le propuso

\- Mucho mejor, Sr. Niklaus, ¿Puedo llamarlo así no? - le sonrió el demonio mientras su mirada se tornaba normal otra vez - Vengo aquí enviado por Lucifer, líder de los ángeles libres, para proponerle una alianza -

\- No entiendo, ¿Qué podrías darme que me interese? - le dijo Klaus

Mefistófeles solo le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Klaus.


	2. Una familia destruida II

Era una tarde común en el bar Rosseaus's, el ambiente del local era sumamente tranquilo y parecía que nada podría turbarle, excepto la llegada un joven que entró bruscamente en dirección a una mesa en específico.

\- !Marcel! !Escúchame! !Traigo noticias muy importantes! - le gritó un joven vampiro llamado Jean Laserre. Este era un joven de 14 años, pelo negro y ojos miel, tenía descendencia francesa, perdió a sus padres por el tornado, y fue convertido en vampiro por Marcel hace 2 años y medio, cuando lo encontró siendo golpeado por dos vagabundos que querían robarle lo que había recolectado.

Lo interesante de el, era que al haber sido convertido por Marcel, este tenía un poder por mucho, superior al de un vampiro promedio, y su mordida, si bien no era mortal, tampoco se regeneraba rápido, si no que se demoraba lo mismo que en un humano una mordida de vampiro tardaría en sanar. Además, su fuerza y velocidad le daban una ventaja que un oponente común no podría hacer frente. Probablemente solo los vampiros mas viejos le vencerían, pero desde la caída de los strix, eran muy pocos los que quedaban.

A pesar de no ser muy alto y tener contextura delgada, había presentado muy buenas habilidades para el vampirismo, quizás ayudado por su antigua afición a la gimnasia. Sentía una gran admiración por Marcel.

Este se encontraba sentado disfrutando de un trago con algunos otros vampiros, entiéndase que su trago no era lo que un humano común tomaría.

Desde que los Mikaelson habían sido casi destruidos, una paz sin precedentes reinaba sobre Nueva Orleans. Marcel había pactado con los hombres lobo, y les había permitido crear una pequeña villa a las afueras de la ciudad. Las brujas, liberadas de los ancestros y lideradas por el amigo Vincent Griffin, eran ahora aliadas de Marcel. La población de vampiros, menor a la de los tiempos antes de la segunda llegada de los Mikaelson, seguía alimentándose de los turistas, siendo encubiertos por la policía local. La facción humana era dominada por el jefe de policía Will Kinney, que se encontraba en paz con Marcel mientras los locales no fuesen atacados.

\- !Vaya, pero si es el pequeño Jean! ¿Por qué no tomas asiento con nosotros? - le pidió Marcel mientras le hacía un espacio a su costado.

\- Marcel, esto es algo serio, es sobre... ese asunto - se negó Jean

\- Cuál asu... oh... ya veo, ''ese'' asunto - comprendió el vampiro mas viejo mientras fruncía el ceño y se ponía de pie - Me tengo que ir muchachos, regreso luego - se despidió, pese a las quejas de sus amigos.

Tomó del hombro al joven Jean y lo condujo a una habitación detrás de la barra. Pasó a la bodega de licores, y retirando 4 barriles ubicados en la esquina de la habitación, abrió una puerta secreta que mediante una escalera, los llevaría a una amplia habitación subterranea, mandada a construir por Marcel.

\- Aquí si podemos hablar tranquilos - dijo Marcel - Ahora si Jean, dime que pasó -

\- Fui como me pediste, a verificar el mausoleo que tanto tienes vigilado, pero encontré la cripta rota, y al vampiro que la custodiaba sin sangre y sin corazón - reportó

En ese momento, el ambiente se puso muy pesado. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo que poco a poco se tornó tenebroso para el pequeño Jean. La mirada de su mentor estaba vacía, había fijado sus ojos en un punto neutro de el salón, pero esas urbes detonaban una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados, imposibles de identificar para alguien tan joven como él.

\- Jean, creo que es momento de contarte por qué yo cuidaba con tanto fervor esa tumba - le dijo derrepente

El silencio del otro vampiro era una invitación a continuar.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre como destruí a la familia Original? - preguntó Marcel

\- Si, mataste a Elijah y a Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson murió envenenada y tu mismo succionaste la sangre del mas desgraciado de todos los Mikaelson, Niklaus. Finalmente Rebekah se clavo una daga que la mantendría dormida por la eternidad en un lugar desconocido para ti por la pena de haber perdido a su familia.

Marcel sonrió, su pupilo realmente prestaba atención a las cosas que él le decía. ''No cometeré el mismo error que Kalus cometió con migo'' pensó para sí.

\- Pues, debo admitir que te mentí -

El vampiro mas joven se quedó estupefacto. No comprendía muy bien a qué parte de la historia, ese ''te mentí'' hacía referencia.

\- No entiendo, ¿No todos los originales están muertos? - preguntó

\- No - respondió Marcel - No todos -

\- ¿Es decir que ellos siguen vivos en algún lugar de la tierra? ¿Entonces para qué era la tumba? ¿Por qué Rebekah no regresó con su familia? ¿No deberías temer que ellos tramasen algo contra ti? - le bombardeó de preguntas

Marcel río un poco, definitivamente la curiosidad era el mayor pecado de su pupilo. Cuando algo despertaba curiosidad en él, este no frenaba hasta que sabía todo respecto a cuanto le causó curiosidad. Es por eso que había aprendido a no mentirle, y por eso este le quería bien.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, responderé a tus preguntas con calma, pero primero sentémonos - dicho esto sacó dos sillas de la mesa y tomo asiento, para que luego Jean hiciese lo mismo.

\- No sé si alguien te lo haya dicho antes, pero ahora te lo digo yo, Niklaus Mikaelson fué mi creador y mi mentor. Él me enseñó muchas cosas buenas que yo sé, pero lamentablemente su egoísmo e inseguridad le hicieron mi enemigo cuando vió lo que yo había logrado en Nueva Orleans, algo que el nunca había podido obtener -

\- ¿Él era para ti lo que tu para mi?... ¿Él era tu mentor? - preguntó Jean

\- Así es. Sin embargo, todo cariño que pude tener hacia él, se acabó cuando me di cuenta, que él no me reconocía como parte de su familia. Ellos me veían como solo un peón en el tablero, y cuando yo obtuve el poder que poseo ahora, el mal llamado ''hermano honorable'', Elijah Mikaelson, me asesinó a sangre fría -

\- Es por eso que los asesinaste... - susurró para si Jean

\- No a todos. Rebekah, había sido mi amor desde que era un niño, pero ella decidió clavarse la daga, y yo no me opuse. En cuanto a Niklaus, tuvo un juicio en el que el castigo fué el sufrimiento eterno, jamás pensé que se liberaría - Terminó

El menor permaneció pensativo un segundo, antes de reaccionar.

\- Y dime, ¿Cuándo planeabas quitarle la daga? ¿Antes de que lo perdonases, o cuando te arrepintieses de haber destruido a la familia Original? - preguntó

Definitivamente el mocoso era bueno leyéndolo. Marcel se quedó sin palabras, pues era evidente que su pupilo sabía sus pensamientos internos. Tenía la esperanza, vaga y lejana pero presente, de quitarle algún día la daga a Klaus, que este lo perdonase, y se amistase de nuevo, pues al fin y al cabo, Niklaus había sido su creador, su padre, y su amigo.

No le respondió.

\- Debemos ir a buscar a una híbrido, su nombre es Haley Marshall - dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Jean no tuvo que pensar mucho para comprender que en el momento, su mentor no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, así que atinó a preguntar sobre la híbrido.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué debemos encontrar a esa tal Haley Marshall?-

\- Es la madre de la hija de Klaus, Hope Mikaelson, y lo primero que Klaus hará es buscar a su hija - le respondió

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en los pantanos, ocultos por frondosos árboles, dos personas caminaban.

\- Aún no me has dicho a donde vamos, ni qué podrías tener para que yo te ayude - soltó un impaciente híbrido original, cansado de haber caminado tanto sin tener respuestas

\- Le pido, tenga pasciencia, Sr. Niklaus, ya falta poco - le dijo Mefistófeles

\- !Maldición, ya me harté! - vociferó Klaus

El ángel caído ni siquiera se inmutó, solo se limitó a señalar el sendero, que finalmente llegaba a lo que parecía una antigua iglesia gótica del siglo XVII.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Niklaus

\- Es una antigua iglesia satánica, si bien Satanás no tiene poder sobre mí, usaremos un poco del poder de esa iglesia para otorgarte un pequeño obsequio a cambio de tu ayuda - le respondió, mientras caminaba hacia la antigua edificación.

\- No comprendo, si tu eres tan ''otoramente'' poderoso, ¿Por qué necesitan mi ayuda? - preguntó Klaus

\- Es mas complicado que eso... sr. Niklaus, permítame contarle un pequeño relato, antes de continuar con el trato - le dijo mientras le ofrecía asiento en unas antiguas butacas...

Por otro lado, Haley se estaba comunicando con Freya, esta se le aparecía de manera espectral.

\- Creo que finalmente conseguí la cura Freya, no tienes idea todo lo que tuve que pasar - le dijo Haley mientras le mostraba un pequeño tubo de ensayo con una sustancia naranja.

\- Es una pena que el aquelarre de Salt Lake City haya tenido que ser erradicado - opinó con voz neutral Freya

\- Sal de una vez del amuleto - pidió la híbrida mientras habría el ataúd en el que el cuerpo de la bruja se encontraba.

El espectro de Freya desapareció, y por un momento Haley pensó que estaría conversando con sus hermanos sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Derrepente, los ojos de Freya se abrieron y tomar una gran bocanada de aire fue la primera acción que esta realizó.

\- Argh, no recordaba que me doliese tanto el cuerpo - comentó la rubia

\- Tranquila, cuando bebasla cura, estarás mejor - le dijo Haley mientras le alcanzaba el tubo de ensayo.

Ella tomó el frasco, y destapándolo, tomó su contenido de un sorbo.

Pronto las fuerzas regresaron a su cuerpo, sus ojeras desaparecieron, y la constante sensación de frío se fue. Estaba curada.

\- Ahora sí - dijo - Busquemos como sacar a mis hermanos de ese amuleto - sentenció mientras se ponía de pie.


	3. El Contrato

En la antigua iglesia satánica, Mefistófeles y Nikalus se encontraban sentados, mientras el primero le narraba los acontecimientos políticos del infierno.

\- Durante el final de la guerra civil que aconteció en el Cielo, donde un tercio de los ángeles de Dios intentamos liberarnos de su yugo, liderados por mi hermano Lucifer, fuimos expulsados a una nueva dimensión creada por nosotros, el infierno - Explicó

\- Y cómo diablos se desató una guerra civil en el infierno si todos son ''hermanos - preguntó el híbrido.

\- Buena pregunta, Sr. Niklaus - le respondió el ente - Verá, Asmodeo era un angel con un ''Don'' muy especial, el de crear, pequeñas copias nuestras, mas débiles inicialmente, pero que con el tiempo, las primeras y las más perfectas de sus creaciones, han llegado a poseer un poder similar, e incluso superior al de algunos Ángeles caídos, algo similar a lo que usted y su familia hace con los vampiros -

\- ¿Es decir que ese tal Asmodeo, es un ángel caído? - cuestionó Niklaus.

\- Lo era, pero el hizo algo que le hizo perder nuestro estatus superior, se mezcló con una inferior, una creación de Dios, el primer intento de lo que conoces como la mujer, y tomándola como su esposa, compartió su poder con ella, adquiriendo la capacidad de crear, procreando demonios sin parar, mientras que el número de ángeles caídos, no ha disminuido, pero tampoco aumentado - respondió de nuevo Mefistófeles.

\- Ya entiendo por donde va esto, Asmodeo y sus creaciones, ahora mas numerosos, quieren tomar el mando total del infierno - supuso Nik

\- Veo que es usted muy inteligente, Sr. Niklaus, y es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda. Los demonios obtienen mas poder pues al ser mas numerosos, ocasionan mas mal, y nosotros los seres infernales, nos alimentamos del mal que ocasionamos - le dijo Mefistófeles.

\- Oh... ya veo... pretenden que yo me una a su facción infernal y pelee para ustedes, haciendo que el mal triunfe contra el mal, y todos felices -

\- Exacto, Sr. Niklaus. Se preguntará por qué usted, y es que lo venimos observando desde que fue convertido en vampiro hace más de 1000 años. Ninguna entidad humana a vivido consciente tantos años. Usted ha cometido cada uno de los pecados capitales, una y otra vez, y no solo eso, a inducido a miles de personas a seguir sus pasos. Su maldad es tanta, que usted es responsable indirecto de que Alemania perdiese la primera guerra mundial y por ende comenzase la segunda. Es increíble como una inicial creación de Dios ha podido desviarse tanto. Es más, no quiero solo su apoyo, quiero el apoyo de toda su familia - sentenció el demonio.

\- Mmmm, ya veo... - respondió el híbrido pensativo - ¿Y que ganaría mi familia? - preguntó.

Maldición, esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando, si consigo que este demonio me ofrezca algo interesante, podré salvar a mis hermanos, pensó para sí mismo.

\- Me ha sido imposible evitar ver, Sr. Niklaus, el ocaso se su familia. Sin embargo, debo darles algunas noticias, para que reconsidere su situación y por ende mi oferta - sonrió bizarramente - Sus hermanos no están muertos, de hecho, incluso puede que sean curados dependiendo de su predisposición -

\- ¿Mis hermanos no están muertos? - preguntó Niklaus. Sintió un gran peso de encima, su pecho se relajó naturalmente y su ceño fruncido, se relajó un poco.

\- Para nada. Su hermana, la bruja Freya, los metió en el mismo amuleto que usó para preservar el alma de su hermano Finn, a quien también puedo devolverle. Además, tengo entendido que la híbrido Haley Marshall, le dió una cura que recompuso a su hermana - añadió el demonio.

\- Hasta ahora no me has ofrecido mucho demonio. Finn no me interesa mucho, es cuestión de tiempo para que Freya cure a mis hermanos, y juntos derrotaremos a la rata de Marcel tal y como hicimos con Lucien -

\- En efecto Sr. Nikalus, en efecto, sin embargo, le voy a ofrecer tres cosas, que lo convencerán, y convencerán a su familia de ayudarme. Las primera como bien ya dije, es Finn Mikaelson - hizo una pausa - la segunda cosa es... permitirle usar su lado licántropo. Sus poderes de híbrido original, le permitirían no solo igualar e incluso superar a Marcel en fuerza, si no curar y convertir a sus hermanos en híbridos originales, pues solo debería arrancarles el corazón, solo que cuando este les cresca de nuevo, les dará los poderes de un híbrido original - finalizó Mefistófeles.

La oferta era realmente inigualable. Su lado licántropo por fin a la luz, toda su familia reunida y curada. Si fuese por él, el demonio no tendría que haber ofrecido más, pero Klaus, ambicioso como solo él, le apresuró en seguir.

\- Buenas ofertas, es innegable, pero dime Mefistófeles, qué me ofreces como su último ''obsequio'' -

El angel caído, sonriendo y acercándose a su oído, le susurro su última oferta - Henrik... Mikaelson -

Eso dejó en shock a Nikalus.

\- Pobres los niños no bautizados, destinados a una vida en el purgatorio hasta que se ore por ellos, pero veo que tu familia no abraza mucho la gracia, así que esa es mi última oferta. Tienes tres días terrenales para considerar mi oferta - en su mano derecha aparecieron mágicamente 6 anillos - Estos anillos son para ti y para quienes tu consideres dignos. Con este anillo, tu familia no podrá ser asesinada por Marcel, y además, todo el mal que hagan alimentará a los ángeles caídos -

\- Tres días para considerar tu oferta ¿Eh? - dijo el original

\- Y para que goces un poco del poder que te espera, con esos anillos no debes preocuparte por tener permiso para entrar a una propiedad privada ni por la madera, y lo decides más rápido, simplemente dí mi nombre tres veces, yo apareceré y me encargaré de lo demás - finalizó guiñándole el ojo, mientras desaparecía.

Realmente la proposición del demonio era muy tentadora. Él, con sus poderes de híbrido original desatados, Finn de regreso y Henrik, su cruz eterna, pues el era el responsable de su muerte... resucitado.

Pensó en su querido hermano revivido. Él había sido muy unido a Niklaus y a Rebbekah, su resurrección traería nueva alegría a la familia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, recordó a su hija Hope. !Cómo había podido olvidarla! En ese mismo momento, se puso directo en camino hacia Mystic Falls, sabía que si en algún lugar se escondían, era en la Mansión familiar de Mystic Falls.

Por otro lado, en la mansión a la que se dirigía Niklaus, Freya conversaba animadamente con Haley respecto a la prontitud con la que sus hermanos estarían curados.

\- La dosis de veneno de lobo que Marcel le dió a mis hermanos es siete ves mas letal que la de un hombre lobo común. Solo debo crear un concentrado de la sangre de 7 híbridos, y con un poco de suerte, bastaría para curar a mis hermanos - explicó Freya.

\- Bueno, yo soy una híbrido, pero no creo que sea adecuado que yo cree otros 6 híbridos para probar suerte si tu deducción funciona - refutó la morena.

\- Haley, hay una híbrido aparte de ti... - sugirió Freya

Le tomo poco tiempo darse cuenta a quién hacía alusión

\- !No! !De ninguna manera lo permitiré! !Mi hija no debe pagar por los errores de su padre! - gritó

\- Haley, escúchame - pidió la rubia - No pido que sea mucha sangre, una gota basta -

\- No es eso Freya, es solo que es una niña, apenas tiene 4 años, ni siquiera tiene control sobre sus poderes. Además, te digo por experiencia que eso de intervenir en cosas de hombres lobo o vampiros solo trae enemigos - se negó de nuevo

\- Te propongo algo - dijo derrepente la bruja - Creemos híbridos de a pocos, y tras extraer su sangre, nos deshacemos de ellos -

\- !Hablas de mi especie como animales! - gritó estresada la antigua lobo.

\- Tu eres ahora parte de la familia, por siempre y para siempre ¿Lo olvidas? Debemos hacer valer eso cueste lo que cueste - respondió Freya.

\- !Por ese cueste lo que cueste es que estamos como estamos! !Marcel también era de la familia! !Si tan solo pensasen en soluciones sin violencia! - gritó Haley

\- ¿Mami? - irrumpió la discusión una pequeña voz - ¿Estás peleando con tía Freya? - preguntó Hope, temblorosa mientras se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

Las dos adultas se miraron y se relajaron. A veces olvidaban que la pequeña Hope rondaba por ahí.

\- No... no, tu tía y yo solo... no decidíamos que cenar - improvisó su madre.

\- Amm... ¿Podemos cenar patatas fritas ? - preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto cariño, ahora ve a jugar a tu habitación - ordenó su madre.

Hope obedeció, dejando un silencio incómodo en la sala donde se encontraban las dos adultas.

\- Oye... - dijo Freya rompiendo el silencio - perdona por lo de antes, debe haber otra manera, ahora que estoy curada, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ... - fué interrumpida porque alguien tocó la puerta.

Ambas se miraron asustadas. Ellas no recibían visitas, y en caso alguien hubiese querido verlas, el portero tendría que haberles avisado.

\- Escóndete en el sótano secreto junto a tus hermanos - le susurró Haley a Freya

\- Pero ¿Y tu? - preguntó la rubia

\- Yo estaré bien, solo ve rápido - pidió la morena

Finalmente Freya obedeció y corrió a esconderse en el sótano. Justo a tiempo porque la pequeña Hope abrió imprudentemente la puerta.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó la aún niña, híbrido.

\- Vaya... como es crecido - dijo una conocida voz.

\- Ma... ma... Marcel... - pronunció palideciendo la híbrido mayor

\- !Miren nada más! - le respondió Marcel con una sonrisa - !Pero si es Haley Marshall! ¿Por qué no nos invitas a pasar a mi y a mi queridísimo pupilo Jean - pidió

\- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jean Laserre - se presentó

\- Qué quieres Marcel, sabes que no eres bien venido aquí - le esputó Haldey mientras ponía a Hope atrás suyo, buscando protegerla.

\- Por Dios Haley, ¿No pensarás que voy a lastimarte a ti y a la niña verdad? -

\- Después de lo que hiciste... no se si fiarme Marcel - le respondió

\- No sé a qué teme señorita - interrumpió Jean - Lo único que ha hecho Marcel es eliminar la amenaza original, y desde que lo ha hecho, la ciudad de Nueva Orleans jamás ha sido más pacífica y próspera - terminó el castaño

\- Veo que lo tienes bien entrenado - le dijo Haley a Marcel

Este comenzó a perder la paciencia, seguramente la hostilidad de la híbrido era para darle tiempo a Klaus de que escape. Si bien estaba errado en sus deducciones, no sabía que 3 miembros de la familia original se encontraban allí.

\- Mira Haley, te voy a dar dos opciones - fue directo al grano - O me dices donde está Klaus, o me veré obligado a recurrir a técnicas mas violentas - sentenció Marcel

Haley pareció muy confundida, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Marcel, dándose cuenta de su error de calculo, era demasiado tarde para enmendar su metida de pata.

\- ¿Klaus está libre? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Le quitaste la daga de papatunde? - preguntó Haley

\- Mira Haley, esto no te compete en lo absoluto, pero veo placentero que aquí no se encuentra él. Pero si me llego a enterar que sabes su paradero, no volveré a confiar en ti, y perderé todo ''tratamiento con tigo'', ahora, adiós - se despidió de mal humor.

Dándose media vuelta, fué rápidamente seguido por su pupilo Jean. Se subieron a su auto, y comenzaron a conducir a un paradero desconocido.

\- Bien, acabas de cometer un gran error - le dijo el castaño - ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? - preguntó

\- Tranquilo francesito, iremos a visitar a un amigo que podría ayudarnos a localizar a Klaus - le respondió Marcel mientras sonreía para si.


	4. La decisión I

Era una tarde bella en el parque principal de la ciudad de Meridian - Mississippi. Niños por ahí y por allí, padres y abuelos sentados unos viendo el hermoso atardecer, otros leyendo periódicos. Todo parecía ser normal ahí excepto por un joven universitario sentado leyendo un libro.

Desde la decadencia de la industria ferroviaria, Meridian cada vez tenía menos población joven, y los pocos que habían, generalmente se iban a estudiar a ciudades vecinas para regresar solo en su edad adulta.

Josh, por otro lado, quería escapar de su pasado.

Tras la caída de los Originales, había permanecido 2 años al lado de Marcel, ayudándole a reconstruir su ejército de vampiros. Veía con gusto como Nueva Orleans se pacificaba. Estuvo presente en la firma de todos los tratados de paz, entre vampiros y brujas, brujas y licántropos, vampiros y licántropos. Además, el fué el que organizo la segunda Guardia de los NightWalkers, cuya principal misión era la de evitar la entrada de otros vampiros a la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, a menos que tuviesen la aprobación de Marcel.

En conclusión, era el hombre de mayor confianza de Marcel, al igual que Jean, con quien tenía una buena amistad.

Tras todo esto, había hecho algunas cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso. Había asesinado, había chantajeado y extorsionado, cosas de las que el nunca se creyó capaz.

Y es por todo eso, que hace un año, le había pedido a Marcel que le permitiese irse por un tiempo. Le explicó su situación, su rápida decadencia moral, y su deseo de evitar convertirse en un monstruo. Y Marcel aceptó.

Decidió que debía ir a una ciudad libre de vampiros, donde él fuese el único. Debía ser pequeña y poco concurrida... y entonces pensó en Meridian.

Se propuso alimentarse solo de animales, y hasta el momento lo había logrado. Aunque la decadencia de sus poderes era bastante notable. Lo primero que comenzó a fallarle fue su oído. Lo supo cuando las noches comenzaron a parecerle muy silenciosas. Luego la fuerza comenzó a disminuir, hasta tal punto que le costaba bastante saltar al techo de las casas. Finalmente su regeneración se hizo mucho mas lenta, tardando el triple de lo que el tardaba usualmente en regenerarse.

Lo que a un vampiro promedio le disgustaría, a él le fascinó. Ahora era más normal, menos raro... más... humano.

Es por ello, que esa tarde, tal y como en la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa, se sentó en el parque a leer algunos libros de filosofía que había adquirido recientemente.

Si voy a vivir por la eternidad, al menos debo hacer algo productivo, pensó para sí.

Derrepente, sintió ese típico ruido que hacen los vampiros al usar la súper velocidad. Sintió como sus bellos se erizaban. Vió desesperado al alrededor y no distinguió a nadie.

Derrepente, una mano se posó en su hombro. Josh no lo dudó ni un segundo, y saltó volteando rápidamente y a la defensiva.

\- !Vaya muchacho! !Si que te he dado un susto! - dijo un anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Oh! señor Biderman, perdone mi reacción - se disculpó el vampiro.

El señor Biderman era vecino de Josh. Un hombre a la antigua, el y su esposa le llevaron una tarta de manzana como bienvenida al vecindario. Eran muy amables con Josh, tanto así que la señora Biderman se había ofrecido a enseñarle las cosas más básicas como lavar, planchar y cocinar.

En tan solo un año, esa adorable pareja de anciano se habían ganado todo el cariño y la lealtad de Josh.

\- !Si que sí muchacho! Si hasta te has puesto pálido !Jajajajajaja! - rió fuertemente el anciano, usual en él - En fin, te vi muy solo, y vine a hacerte compañía - le dijo mientras se sentaba a su costado.

\- Gracias señor Biderman - respondió Josh mientras guardaba su libro en su bolso estilo mensajero.

\- Que bello es el atardecer ¿Verdad? - preguntó el anciano

\- Si, un ciclo infinito de abandono y retorno. El Sol se va, pareciera que muere, pero regresa brillante al siguiente día - respondió Josh.

\- Ojalá la vida fuese así... - susurró el anciano.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? - cuestionó el vampiro

\- Aún eres joven hijo, pero a medida que envejeces, todo te resulta mas lento, hasta el tiempo, y con ello, los sentimientos - respondió el de cabellera blanca.

\- Lo noto triste señor Biderman, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? - preguntó Josh.

\- Es algo natural hijo, Mary cada vez se agota mas rápido. Veo como se queja en silencio al hacer las cosas, y ahora hasta caminar le duele. Con sus bella sonrisa trata de ocultarlo, cree que yo no lo noto, pero yo sé, que esa artrosis la está consumiendo - dijo desganado.

El vampiro se quedó un segundo en silencio. Si bebía sangre humana, su sangre sería lo suficientemente útil como para curar la enfermedad de la señora Mary. Por otro lado, su sed de sangre humana, que tanto le había costado acallar, despertaría de nuevo, y tendría que abandonar el lugar, porque lo mas probable era que su sed regresase de una manera explosiva.

\- Creo que si puedo hacer algo por usted - le respondio Josh mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente - Hasta luego señor Biderman - se despidió mientras le daba la mano.

\- Adiós Josh - le respondió el anciano con su típica sonrisa.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo sería una probada y bastaría. Iría a la periferia de la ciudad, y encontraría a alguien seguramente caminando despreocupado. Bebería solo un poco, y le borraría la memoria.

Caminaba muy seguro por la avenida principal cuando notó como las casas se hacían un poco más pequeñas. Poco a poco llegaba a la periferia, hasta que finalmente llegó a la última calle. Recorrió el borde de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pues ya anochecía y probablemente todos comenzasen a ir a sus casas.

Anduvo vagando por ahí durante un cuarto de hora, hasta que finalmente vio a alguien. Un hombre robusto con una bolsa de basura en la mano, iba a depositarla en un tacho.

Bien, no lo dudes Josh, solo debes hacerlo; se dió animo interno mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

Ya se encontraba a espaldas del sujeto cuando este volteó abruptamente.

Lo miró, y al ver la cara de miedo de Josh, el sujeto frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué miras estúpido? - preguntó el individuo.

El vampiro estaba atónito, debía pensar rápidamente que hacer, pues sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? - le dijo el hombre mientras lo empujaba.

Como si fuese una reacción involuntaria, sus manos le rompieron el cuello al hombre. Este solo alcanzó a expirar un leve quejido mientras su enorme cuerpo caída al suelo.

Maldición, maldición, !MALDICIÓN!; pensaba Josh mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de el hombre. Lo había hecho de nuevo, lo había hecho... de nuevo... había matado.

Derrepente todo oscureció, signo de que el Sol ya se había ocultado. Tomó el cuerpo sin vida del hombre, y moviendo su dislocado cuello, mostró su yugular. Sacó sus colmillos y los clavó.

Sintió como el fluido vital que había mantenido vivo al hombre hace unos segundos, ahora era absorbido por el, !Qué manjar por Dios!, mucho mejor que la sangre de animales.

Al terminar, sintió su cuerpo diferente, más renovado, mas poderoso, más vivo. Sin embargo, debía darse prisa.

Haciendo uso de sus recuperadas habilidades, corrió y saltó a través de los tejados de las casas para llegar a la casa de los Biderman, ubicada al frente de la suya.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil.

Abrió la puerta de la casa abruptamente, pasó sin problemas porque ya había sido invitado con anterioridad. Supo que alertó a la pareja de ancianos porque escuchó como el señor Biderman bajaba con una escopeta en la mano.

\- ¿Josh? - preguntó el anciano

El vampiro rápidamente se acercó y uso la hipnosis para lograr su acometido.

\- Quédese quieto, no parpadeé ni haga ninguna clase de ruido - le ordenó mientras rápidamente subía las escaleras.

Pudo oler la sangre de la señora Biderman, que circulaba más rápido de lo normal por el miedo.

\- ¿Oliver? ¿Eres tu? - preguntó la señora.

Derrepente Josh hizo su aparición en la escena.

\- Josh, gracias al cielo - exclamó la señora mas tranquila - por un momento pensé que alguna clase de malhechor había entrado a nuestra casa, dime, ¿Mi marido está abajo? - preguntó

El joven no le respondió, si no que se mordió la muñeca. La sangre emanaba de su herida, y antes de que esta se cerrase, la acercó a los labios de la anciana para que esta bebiese.

Por la sorpresa, ella quiso aspirar aire para gritar, pero Josh fué más rápido y por ello bebió la sangre.

Una vez injerida la sangre, la señora hizo un intento de gritar de pánico, pero el vampiro le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Vas a olvidar esto, te recuperaste por un milagro, y estás agradecida con Dios, por otro lado, yo me fui ayer a Nueva Orlenas para visitar a mi familia, con la que probablemente me quede un largo periodo de tiempo, tu esposo bajó a subirte un baso de agua tibia, ahora, duerme - la hipnotizó.

La señora rápidamente cayó dormina, y Josh bajó hacia el primer piso, donde se encontraba aún parado el señor Biderman.

\- Le vas a subir un vaso de agua a tu esposa, yo me fuí ayer a Nueva Orleans a visitar a mi familia, con quienes me quedaré un largo tiempo, olvida nuestra conversación de hoy - lo hipnotizó y rápidamente salió de la casa.

Afuera de la casa, con una media sonrisa, lo esperaba Marcel, y atrás de este, su inseparable pupilo Jean.

\- Vaya Josh, si que te has puesto sentimental - le dijo el moreno

\- Pensé que mis vacaciones durarían un poco más - le dijo Josh mientras le daba la mano.

\- No pareces sorprendido por nuestra llegada - le dijo Jean mientras también le estrechaba la mano.

\- Fueron muy evidentes en el parque, sabía que estaban siguiéndome, aunque no puedo negar que nunca supe donde estaban hasta que bebí sangre humana, supongo que la sangre animal no satisface todas mis necesidades - respondió

\- Antes de decirte el motivo de nuestra visita Josh, debo decirte que es un motivo de fuerza mayor el que me hace recurrir a ti, y que te daré total libertad para decidir si ayudarme, o no - le aclaró el vampiro mas viejo.

\- Dime que sucede - pidió Josh

\- Seré directo, Klaus escapó, !Y antes que me digas algo! No fui yo quien lo liberó - dijo Marcel

\- No comprendo, si no fuiste tú, ¿Quién podría haber sido? - se cuestionó Josh

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero no ha podido ser Haley, pues le hice una breve visita, en la que me di cuenta que ella no sabía que Klaus había escapado -

\- ¿Breve visita?, no la habrás lastimado, ¿Verdad Marcel? - preguntó Josh

\- Obviamente que no - respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Y como crees que escapó? - quiso saber Josh.

\- Yo tengo dos teorías - intervino Jean - La primera, es que la original Rebekah Mikaelson fué liberada, y lo primero que hizo fue liberar a su hermano -

\- Esa teoría no puede ser - explicó Marcel - Rebekah estaba resentida con Klaus, lo sé porque ella misma sugirió que su castigo fuese la de tener la daga de Papatunde clavada en el corazón -

\- Como dije, era era mi primera teoría, sin embargo, tras haber tenido esa conversación en el sótano del Rosseau's, ideé otra teoría - dijo el castaño.

\- Espera, espera, espera - interrumpió Josh - Si Rebekah no fué, ¿Quién podría haber liberado a Klaus? - dijo

\- Uno de sus otros hermanos - respondió Jean - Marcel, tu solo mordiste a Kol y a Elijah, pero no viste su muerte, y como bien sabes, Freya, aunque también envenenada, es una bruja, y las brujas se caracterizan por tener siempre un haz bajo la manga - dedujo el menor.

\- Quieres decir que... - dijo Marcel

\- Lo que quiero decir - alzó la voz - es que probablemente Elijah y Kol hayan sido curados por su hermana, y esta a su vez se curó sola. Juntos han estado planeando como liberar a Klaus durante 3 años, y probablemente lo han liberado porque han hallado una manera de derrotarte - se explayó el menor.

\- Si es eso cierto, no dudes de mi Marcel, te ayudaré - exclamó rápidamente Josh.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo Josh - le respondió - Mi auto está estacionado frente a el ayuntamiento, vayamos rápido, no hay tiempo qué perder - le dijo mientras usaba la super velocidad, y era seguido por los otros dos vampiros.

Mucho mas al norte, en Mystic Falls, un cansado Klaus llegaba a lo que alguna vez fué la residencia Mikaelson. Por fin vería a su muy querida niña, Hope.

Se escabulló sigilosamente del portero, y entró a la casa por la ventana.

Vió con gusto, como esta se encontraba limpia. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, cuando sintió que una mano le atravesaba el torax.

\- Ha... haley... soy yo... Klaus - atinó a tartamudear el original.

\- !Oh por Dios! !Klaus - exclamó Haley mientras retiraba su mano de su pecho - Pensé que eras un enviado de Marcel - le explicó.

\- Qué, ¿Acaso Marcel ha estado enviado subordinados a eliminar a mi hija? - preguntó Klaus mientras terminaba de regenerarse.

\- No, pero ayer el estuvo aquí, y me dijo que habías escapado - le respondió.

\- Ya veo por qué no te sorprendió mucho mi llegada - le dijo el híbrido

\- Para serte honesta, pensé que vendrías al menos una semana después - le esputó la ojiverde.

\- En eso no te equivocas mucho, pero me he apresurado porque tengo una proposición a la familia, ¿Están contigo no? - preguntó

\- Así es - respondió Haley - ¿Que clase de proposición? - le preguntó con curiosidad

\- Haley, creo que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas - le dijo Klaus mientras se dirigía a la sala.


	5. La decisión II

En la sala de la Mansión Mikaelson en Mystic Falls, Klaus se hallaba sentado al frente de Haley y Freya.

\- Entonces, déjame ver si entendí - pidió Freya - Se te apareció un demonio de nombre Mefistófeles, enviado por satanás, te dió estos 6 anillos para que los repartas entre todos nosotros, y que tienes 3 días, ahora 2 y medio, para decidir si trabajar o no para Lucifer y su ejército de ángeles caídos - terminó.

\- De hecho, es un angel caído, los demonios son otra cosa - explicó Klaus.

\- ¿Lo vez? - dijo Haley - suena igual de loco cuando tu lo dices - agregó.

\- !Maldición! Ya sé que suena irreal, increíble, imposible y todo lo que quieran, ¿Pero no es lo mismo lo que una persona normal pensaría de nuestra existencia? - preguntó Klaus.

\- No es por nada Klaus, pero creo que tanto tiempo expuesto a la daga de Papatunde te ha afectado. Quizás tu cuerpo reaccionó mal al consumo de sangre tras 3 años de carencia - le dijo Haley.

\- !¿Es enserio?! - gritó el híbrido mientras se ponía de pie - Vengo de sufrir castigos y torturas impensables por 3 años, traigo la solución a la decadencia de la familia, ¿Y ustedes se ríen de mi? - espetó.

\- Hermano, debes comprender que es difícil de creer, al menos si nos mostrases los anillos podría corroborar que clase de magia usa - le solicitó su hermana

Su medio hermano solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras metía su mano al percudido bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, y tomaba uno de los anillos.

\- Permíteme mostrarte... hermana - le dijo mientras se ponía el anillo - ahora, puedo entrar a donde me plasca sin ser invitado, la madera no es un problema, pero la mejor parte es... que Marcel no nos puede matar - añadió el híbrido con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó la bruja

\- Mefistófeles me dijo que estos anillos me garantizaría que Marcel no podría matar a su portador - le respondió

\- Conozco esa sonrisa Klaus, esa sonrisa ambiciosa ya la he visto antes, dime qué tienes en mente - le dijo Haley.

\- Si estos anillos hacen que Marcel no nos pueda matar, si se los ponemos a mis hermanos, probablemente les cure de la mordida de ese idiota, y los mantendría vivos mientras lo usasen, al menos hasta que yo desatase mi licantropía y entonces... - fue interrumpido.

\- Espera, ¿Dijiste desatar licantropía? - preguntó sorprendida Haley.

\- Así es, y esa es solo una de las tres proposiciones que él me hizo - respondió Niklaus

\- Klaus, ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? - le dijo su hermana molesta - Mientras mas perturbemos el equilibrio de la naturaleza, más seremos castigados -

\- !Tranquila hermana! - pidió el híbrido - No te ofusques sin haber escuchado las demás propuestas, porque estoy seguro que una en especial de hará cambiar de opinión -

\- Dudo que algo me haga cambiar de opinión - le respondió - Oh Klaus, pero es que tu no aprendes nada, siempre tan egoísta, ni siquiera te importamos, sol quieres tus estúpidos poderes de hibri... -

\- Me ofreció revivir a Finn, y a Henrik - interrumpió

Freya se quedó un segundo en silencio.

Haley también guardó silencio. Pudo ver como el rostro de la rubia se tornaba sorprendido, sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron más y pronunció lentamente.

\- Que... ¿Qué dijiste? -

\- Lo que escuchaste hermana, Finn y Henrik volverán si acepto el trato - le dijo.

Quizás por su euforia, Klaus había olvidad el pequeño detalle de que su hermana no sabía quien era Henrik, pues ella fue secuestrada antes de que este naciera.

\- No puedo creerlo... si que me convenciste - exclamó con una media sonrisa, pero pronto su rostro cambió a uno de curiosidad - Sin embargo, no sé quien es ese tal Henrik, de quien me hablas -

Nikalus puso una cara de confusión similar a la de su hermana, hasta que recordó - Oh... lo había olvidado. Henrik, me querida hermana, es nada más y nada menos que el menor de nuestros hermanos -

\- Espera espera espera - le interrumpió Haley - Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, son solo 6 vampiros originales; tú, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn y Mikael. ¿Quieres decirme de dónde salió el tal Henrik? - pidió la castaña

El híbrido original se puso serio, y su semblante se tornó melancólico. Las dos lo miraban con extrañeza, pues no era usual en el ese tipo de expresiones en su rostro.

\- Bien, creo que es mejor que sea yo quien se los cuente - les dijo - Hace mas de mil años, cuando nos mudamos a Vinland, o lo que ahora llaman América, nos llamaron mucho la atención los hombres lobo. Como ustedes deben haber deducido por la infidelidad de mi madre, vivíamos en el territorio de una manada de lobos. Mi pequeño hermano tenía mucha curiosidad, y un día lo lleve a ver como los licántropos se transformaban en lobos. Pero... por mi culpa... lo asesinaron - hizo una pausa

Nikalus realmente se veía afectado, siempre se había sentido culpable por la muerte de Henrik.

\- Tu... ¿Lo entregaste a los hombres lobo como algún tipo de ofrenda... o sacrificio? - preguntó Haley

\- !NO! !Por supuesto que no! - respondió enojado - Yo lo llevé a ver a los hombres lobo, uno de ellos perdió el control y lo atacó, matándolo en el proceso - explicó.

\- Ya entiendo... - susurró Freya, pero a la vez siendo escuchada por los otros dos - Te sientes culpable de su muerte, que a su vez hizo que madre los convirtiese en vampiros para protegerlo, y ocasionó que Mikael te persiguiese por siglos - concluyó.

\- Pero eso puede cambiar ahora - exclamó prácticamente gritando Nikalus - Solo debemos aceptar el trato de Mefistófeles, y todo estará resuelto - terminó el híbrido.

\- No lo sé Klaus - opinó Haley - Siempre hay algo más en ese tipo de contratos. Desde maldiciones hasta ''efectos secundarios'' que podrían desencadenar en nuestra muerte - finalizó.

\- Haley, si no se arriesga, no se gana -

\- Mi hermano, aunque deteste decirlo, tiene razón Haley - dijo Freya - En este momento no tenemos nada mejor, y si esos anillos nos dan la protección que en teoría deberían, debemos usarlos a nuestro favor -

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso están locos? - dijo retóricamente la ojiverde - Literalmente están haciendo un pacto con el demonio -

\- Angel caído - corrigió Nik

\- !¿Y cuál es la diferenca?! - exclamó irritada la morena

\- La diferencia, mi pequeña lobita - le respondió mientras la miraba socarronamente - es que si vamos a luchar por un bando, al menos debemos saber como llamar a nuestros nuevos... como les podríamos llamar... mecenas -

\- ¿Mecenas? - preguntó Freya

\- La única condición para que el idiota ese me de lo que quiero, es que sea lo que siempre soy, llevando puesto este anillo - respondió Niklaus, mostrando su mano derecha

\- Y qué se supone que eres siempre - preguntó Haley rodando los ojos

\- Un chico malo - concluyó el híbrido, guiñándole el ojo, y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿A donde vas? - le pidió que respondiese su hermana

\- A ver a mis hermanos, huelo su sangre desde aquí - le respondió el híbrido.

Maldición, Klaus nunca cambia, ni cambiará, pensó Freya para sí.

Cambiando de escenario al pintoresco barrio francés, en Nueva Orleans, Marcel, junto a Josh y Jean llegaban por fin.

Marcel estacionó el auto frente a la antigua casa de los Mikaelson, ahora nuevamente su residencia. Desde el saqueo de la casa por los enemigos de Klaus, había hecho una gran restauración, haciendo que la casa recobrase su estilo afrancesado digno de la Belle Époque.

\- Genial, no había visto la casa terminada - exclamó Josh con asombro - Me gusta el toque que las flores blancas le dan a los balcones - le digo

\- Es verbena - le dijo Marcel

\- Vaya... no me lo esperaba - le respondió Josh contrariado.

\- Creo que tu regreso es bueno, y supongo que te preguntarás la razón de la verbena en los balcones - dedujo el original mejorado.

\- No veo la razón de esa medida - dijo Josh - Se supone que tu controlas a todos los vampiros, decides si uno entra o no, y tienes pactos con todo el mundo -

\- Tienes razón, sin embargo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y es por eso que estás aquí Josh - le respondió - Necesito crear un ejército de vampiros como yo, mas fuertes, mas resistentes, que puedan hacerle frente a los originales en caso estos aparezcan, un vampiro común no es nada, frente a un original - se explicó Marcel.

\- Vaya, pensé que en un año, ya tendrías formada una cúpula de confianza - hizo una pausa - Además, tienes a Jean - añadió mientras señalaba al muchacho.

\- Debo agradecerte por el alago, Josh, sin embargo, solo soy uno, y no se qué tan bien me vaya en un mano a mano con un original - dió su opinión.

\- Josh, tres años no son suficientes para crear un círculo de confianza, y tampoco son suficientes para ganarme la fidelidad plena de mis vampiros - dijo el mas moreno.

\- Oh no, ya sé lo que me estás sugiriendo y la respuesta es no - se negó Josh.

\- !Oh, Por favor Josh! - exclamó Marcel - Si yo te convierto, obtendrás un poder inigualable - trató de persuadirlo.

\- No Marcel, ya bastantes problemas tengo como vampiro, no quiero ni imaginar lo difícil que debe ser controlar la sed de sangre siendo tú - dijo .

\- De hecho, la sed de sangre no cambia - corrigió Jean - Josh, tú y yo somos de las pocas personas en las que confía Marcel, y tú lo sabes - le recordó.

\- Maldición, está bien, lo haré - finalmente cedió - Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto -

\- Oh... créeme, no lo harás - le respondió mordiéndose la muñeca, y tendiéndosela para que bebiera.

Josh bebió la sangre, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, sintió como le arrancaban el corazón.

\- Ehm... no creo que le haya gustado mucho lo que haz hecho - opinó Jean.

\- Estoy seguro que no, y es por ello que eres tú, quien se va a quedar aquí, a ayudarle a que complete su transición - le ordenó.

\- !¿Qué?!, !Nooo! - se quejó Jean

\- Silencio, no hay nada que discutir, debo ir a hablar algunos asuntos con Vincent - dijo Marcel mientras se metía al auto de nuevo.

El muchacho tomó el cadáver de Josh y lo metió a la casa a rastras, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Adiós francesito - se despidió Marcel mientras sacaba la mano por la ventana.

\- Que soy estadounidense - susurró Jean más para sí que para su mentor.

Por otro lado, un lugar muy muy lejano, oscuro, pero sobretodo, desolado, se encontraba Mefistófeles. Si bien ya no debia mantener su transformación humana, pues ya no estaba en la Tierra, le gustaba esta. Lo que mas gozaba de su forma humana, era la ropa que él usaba, siempre pomposa.

Este se encontraba un poco nervioso, y con justa razón.

Se supone que el pacto que había hecho con Niklaus Mikaelson y la familia original, debía ser estrictamente secreto. Sin embargo, supo que había fallado desde que olió su nauseabundo olor.

Si... ese inconfundible aroma, una mezcla de excremento, carne podrida, y las peores pestilencias de la naturaleza. Sabía que él lo había estado vigilando, y que si no lo había atacado, es porque quería saber que se traía entre manos.

No obstante, ahora las circunstancia eran diferentes. !Oh! !Cómo habían cambiado los tiempos! !Parecía que era ayer cuando él era quien le temía! !Y quién dijese ahora!, !Un ángel caído nervioso por un demonio!.

En los oscuros prados de la soledad, cualquier cosa podía aparecer. La única luz, era una amarillenta muy tenue que provenía del césped, un césped color oro oscuro degradado.

\- Belcebú - le llamó por su nombre - Por qué me estás siguiendo - demandó saber, mas con un tono imperativo que interrogativo.

Derrepente, un ente mucho mas grande que Mefistófeles apareció. Algo parecido a un humano. Muy alto, dos metros de altura, pómulos sobresalientes, mirada brillante de color verde, respiraba lentamente, pelaje negro, y digo pelaje porque no es cabello lo que tenía. Nariz de cerdo, colmillos prominentes, parecidos a los de un jabalí. De contextura robusta, pero no obesa.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel ser, eran las moscas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, ocasionando un desagradable olor, perceptible a varios metros de distancia.

\- Mefistófeles - dijo una voz gruesa y con un pequeño eco - Lo que has hecho, ha roto el balance entre demonios y ángeles caídos - sentenció.

\- No he hecho nada mas que salvaguardar el balance. Ustedes son demasiados, esta es una manera de garantizar que haya una equidad de fuerzas - le respondió - Ahora, si me disculpas, me dirijo con prisa a un lugar - pretendió retirarse, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, con una increíble fuerzas, Belcebú le dió un golpe en la nuca, que lo lanzó 10 metros en el aire. Antes de que Mefistófeles pudiera pararse, el hombre-cerdo se acercó increíblemente rápido hacia él y le dió una patada que lo mandó al aire por 3 metros. Antes de que pudiese caer al suelo, este lo cogió del cuello.

\- Lo que haz hecho, está mal Mefistófeles - le dijo el demonio mientras apretaba mas el cuello del ex ángel - Ahora tendré que castigarte - agregó levantando su puño derecho

Sin embargo, su golpe fue detenido en seco por la mano de Mefistófeles. Este le torció la muñeca, y le dió un puntapié que le rompió el tórax.

Belcebú lo soltó, mientras se apoyaba en su rodilla derecha para recuperarse por el daño sufrido. Sin embargo, el ángel caído no le dió tiempo para reaccionar. Saltó y con gran fuerza le dió un golpe en la cabeza, perforando su cráneo y hundiendo su mano en su cabeza.

No tuvo tiempo de contemplar su obra, porque rápidamente extendió unas alas de plumaje negro, similares a las de un cuervo, y echó a volar en dirección a la zona occidental del infierno, donde se encontraba Lucifer.

Tras este percance, todo pareció regresar a la normalidad en las praderas de la soledad. Sin embargo, pronto la misma figura de dos metros de alto se puso de pié de nuevo, a tan solo unos cuantos segundos de la pelea.

Tras él, se aproximaba otra figura, un poco más baja, pero mucho mas musculosa, con piel escamosa, dos cuernos y ojos color verde, al igual que Belcebú.

\- ¿Alguna orden, su majestad Belcebú? - preguntó el demonio.

\- Cácenle - susurró.

\- Perdone su alteza, ¿Qué dijo? - pidió el demonio.

\- !QUE LO CACEN! !DENLE CAZA A ESE IMBÉCIL! !NO PUEDE LLEGAR A LUCIFER Y DECIRLE QUE TIENE EL PACTO CON LOS MIKAELSON! - gritó encolerizado la deidad infernal.

El demonio no dudó un segundo, y haciendo una referencia, tan rápido como apareció, desapareció entre las tinieblas.


	6. El preludio de la guerra I

Frente a el, se encontraban los ataúdes de sus hermanos. Era muy gracioso la posición en la que los habían puesto, probablemente fue casual, pero no pudo evitar relacionar los lados con la situación. Al lado derecho, se encontraba Elijah, el hermano honorable, el mas moral de los hermanos, siempre buscando el bien de la familia, y como olvidarlo, más que su bien, salvaguarda la unidad de esta. Y al lado izquierdo, el travieso Kol, más conocido como el más salvaje de los Mikaelson, responsable de ensuciar el nombre de la familia, la proliferación de vampiros en Europa del este, en América del Sur, y de ocasionar la guerra de sucesión española. Nunca se había controlado hasta que conoció a Davina. Una pena que ella ya no estuviese aquí.

Abrió primero el ataúd de Elijah. Tomó su mano derecha, y le colocó el anillo. Esperó a ver que sucedía. Rápidamente, la mordida de Elijah se curó. !No lo podía creer! !Los malditos anillos sí funcionaban!

Justo en ese momento, Haley y Freya bajaron a ver que hacía Niklaus, pero cuando llegaron, lo vieron con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Funciona, la herida de Elijah se ha curado - alcanzó a decir.

Freya solo atinó a suspirar y abrazar a Haley de emoción. La híbrido tampoco fue indiferente, y una lágrima calló de sus ojos, por fin Elijah estaría de regreso.

\- Ponle el anillo a Kol, para sacarlos del trance - pidió su hermana.

Klaus abrió el ataúd de su hermano menor y colocó el anillo en su mano derecha. Al igual que Elijah, la herida se regeneró.

\- Realmente es increíble - exclamó Haley.

\- No nos emocionemos - interrumpió Freya - aún debemos saber sus opiniones respecto al trato que el tal Mefistófeles le propuso a Niklaus -

\- Kol aceptará sin titubear, el problema es mi querido hermano... Elijah - respondió el híbrido original.

\- Bien, no tendremos que especular más - dijo su hermana mientras comenzaba a pronunciar un hechizo.

Poco a poco, las venas y arterias secas de Elijah y Kol desaparecían, y recobraban su color piel natural. Elijah fue el primero en abrir los ojos, seguido poco después por Kol.

Rápidamente tomó una bocanada de aire, y analizó su alrededor

\- ¿Nikalus?, ¿Enserio eres tu? - preguntó contrariado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Kol, igual de confundido que su hermano - ¿Ya tienen una cura para la mordida de Marcel? -

\- Vaya, pero que saludo tan caluroso hermanos - les respondió Klaus - Cualquiera diría que no se alegran de verme - les dijo retóricamente, mientras extendía los brazos.

\- !Bien hecho Nikalus! - exclamó Elijah con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Vaya Nik, creo que al final lo lograste - le dijo Kol mientras se ponía de pie y también abrazaba al híbrido original.

Freya no se quedó atrás y fue a abrazar a sus hermanos, primero a Elijah, y luego a Kol.

Solo faltaba Haley, quien miraba con una gran sonrisa a Elijah.

\- Elijah... - dijo muy pausadamente.

\- Haley - respondió el vampiro mientras iba hacia ella y la abrazaba.

\- !Dios! - exclamó Kol - mejor subamos arriba, tanto rosa me repugna - dijo, claramente nostálgico por la pérdida de Davina, a quien aún no superaba.

\- Jajajajaja, ven aquí idiota - rió Haley también abrazando a Kol, quien se incomodó notablemente.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienen hambre, así que ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? - sugirió Klaus - Tengo un poco de sangre, y muchas cosas de las qué conversar - añadió mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Todos lo siguieron con sonrisas cómplices, era notorio el buen humor de Klaus.

Una vez todos sentados en la sala, y estando Elijah con una copa de sangre y Kol con una botella entera, comenzaría el problema, respecto a decidir si aceptar, o no, la propuesta de Mefistófeles.

Tras una larga charla, en la que los dos hermanos originales tuvieron reacciones muy similares a las de Haley y Freya cuando Klaus les dijo por primera vez lo que le habían propuesto, llego el momento de finalmente votar.

\- Bien, debo agradecer que me han escuchado pacientemente - dijo Niklaus.

\- Tss... si amenazaste con arrancarnos el corazón si no parábamos las burlas - susurro Kol...

\- !Como decía! - alzó la voz el híbrido - Quisiera saber que opinan de la propuesta de Mefistófeles - pidió

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Haley y Freya habían preferido esperar a escuchar la opinión de los hermanos antes de decidir anticipadamente. Sobretodo, habían preferido escuchar la opinión de Elijah primero.

\- Bien... - rompió el silencio Kol - Para serte honesto, no estoy muy de acuerdo - dijo

Todos se quedaron perplejos, pero en especial Niklaus. Conociendo el salvajismo de su hermano, y sobretodo su gusto por la sangre, daba por sentado que Kol votaría a favor.

\- Q... ¿Qué? - cuestionó Niklaus

\- Vamos Nik, sabes de lo que hablo - replicó Kol - Si ya como vampiro original, me amenazas con dagas, con arrancarme el corazón, y eres una constante molestia para mis planes, ¿Tu crees que yo estaría de acuerdo en que desates tus poderes de híbrido? ¿Y si pierdes el control y no es Marcel si no tu mismo quien me asesine?, ni siquiera tengo garantías que nos convertirás en híbridos también -

\- !¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kol?! - le gritó el híbrido poniéndose de pie - !Te he regresado a la vida prácticamente! !He estado sufriendo con la maldita daga de Papatunde maldición! - vociferó claramente alterado.

El hermano menor solo guardó silencio, y atinó a mirar a Elijah mientras le daba una sonrisa irónica.

\- El voto que dé Elijah será el que yo dé - exclamó.

El mayor de los hermanos presentes, frunció el ceño claramente disgustado. Ahora Klaus le tenía los ojos encima, alterado, y esperando el favor de su hermano ''incondicional''.

\- Niklaus, a mi lo que me disgusta de la propuesta no es precisamente los poderes de híbrido que adquirirás - le aclaró - Si no el destino de nuestros hermanos. Finn nos ha dicho hasta el cansancio que odia su naturaleza, y respecto a Henrik ¿Cuál será su destino aquí? - cuestionó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Su destino está aquí, con nosotros, lo convertiré y se reintegrará a la familia original - le respondió Klaus.

\- Eso es lo que tú, piensas que sucederá hermano - le impetó Elijah - Henrik vivió hace más de mil años, venir aquí solo lo confundiría, y ni siquiera sabemos si el va a desear convertirse -

\- Es algo que no cuestionará cuando vea lo que somos y lo que podemos hacer - dijo con naturalidad.

\- ¿Lo que somos? - interrumpió Kol - Somos una familia de sádicos inmortales que durante mil años hemos atormentado a la humanidad. ¿Lo qué podemos hacer?, pues masacres enteras, expansión del vampirismo, destrucción psicológica en varias personas, entre otras cosas - añadió con sorna.

\- ¿Es enserio? - interrumpió Haley - Ya dejen de pelear, aceptaremos la oferta y les diré por qué - dijo poniendoce de pié - Estamos en desventaja frente a Marcel, ya no tenemos aliados y tener a Finn y a su hermano Henrik de vuelta es una gran ventaja, considerando que su hermano menor no es conocido, ya no morir es una ventaja porque podremos proteger a Hope sin problema alguno, los anillos protegen a Freya, la mas vulnerable de nosotros, y además, nos dará la posibilidad de ir sin temor a los Andes a buscar a Rebekah. Suena loco pero esa guerra civil infernal nos puede servir mucho - finalizó la castaña.

Hubo un silencio, pero no incomodo. Los 5 presentes analizaban la situación seriamente. Nuevamente fue Kol quien rompió el silencio.

\- Invócalo - dijo secamente.

\- ¿Perdón? - cuestionó Elijah

\- Invócalo Nik, rápido, antes de que me arrepienta - pidió el vampiro.

El híbrido original dió una sonrisa de superioridad antes de pronunciar tres veces el nombre del ángel caído.

\- Mefistófeles... - dijo por primera vez - Mefistófeles... - repitió por segunda vez - Mefistófeles... - pronunció por tercera vez.

En otra dimensión, se encontraba la corte de demonios reunida. La sala era muy grande, decorada al estilo gótico que había habido en Francia, allá por el siglo XVI.

Al centro de la corte, había un gran trono, en el que reposaba Asmodeo.

Mas grande que los demonio, mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, y con un aspecto mucho menos repugnante, aún conservaba algunos vestigios de haber sido un ángel caído. Poseía alas de Dragón, una gran barba y una gran corona.

Parecía tranquilo, hasta que de casualidad, un pequeño demonio que revoloteaba por ahí se topo con su pié. En ese momento, Asmodeo cambió su rostro, el cuál se volvió escamoso. Sus ojos tomaron un tono verde brillante, le salieron colmillos de la boca y sus manos, cambiaron de tener dedos humanos a garras de cocodrilo, con las cuales aplastó al pequeño demonio.

\- !Maldición! - gritó enojado - Dónde diablos se encuentra Belcebú - demando saber.

Al frente suyo, en la posición central de la corte, se encontraban 3 sillas. Una era de Belcebú, a quien ya conocemos, y las otras dos eran de Astaroth y Bael. Los tres demonios mencionados, eran los más antiguos, y los más fuerte de la zona infernal dominada por los demonios. Entre los tres, había una gran rivalidad por ganarse el favor de Asmodeo.

\- El incompetente debe estar aún persiguiendo a Mefistófeles - especuló Astaroth. Este tenía un aspecto mas desalineado que Asmodeo. Más delgado, un poco mas pequeño y encorbado. Poseía alas de dragon, pies y manos con terminaciones en garras de lagarto, y una cuerpo tonificado. Su cuello era corto y su rostro era el de un joven, nada extraordinario. Sobre su cabello ondulado, ostentaba una corona. En su mano derecha, tenía a su fiel serpiente, quien se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

\- Te dije que me enviaras a mí Asmodeo - le reprochó Bael - El cerdo no sabe cumplir ordenes sin arruinarlo todo - agregó. Bael también tenía una figura humana, la de un anciano, con una nariz prominente, ojos caídos y con grandes ojeras, cuerpo largo y delgado, orejas de duende. Sobre él, otra corona se erigía.

Antes de que las dos grandes deidades demoníacas pudiesen seguir burlándose de Belcebú, llegó un demonio.

\- Su Alteza - le dijo agachándose - Vengo con noticias de Belcebú -

Asmodeo lo miro perezosamente, y con un ademán, le indicó que continuase.

\- Ha capturado a Mefistófeles, muy cerca del palacio de Lucifer, y pese a las bajas muy altas, lo tenemos encadenado, solo necesitamos su orden para traerlo - le dijo el demonio.

\- Tráiganlo - imperó el rey de los demonios.

Las puertas de la corte se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a Belcebú, con Mefistófeles encadenado a su izquierda, seguido por su séquito de demonios, quienes entraban orgullosos por haber capturado a un ángel caído.

\- Hola... hermano - exclamó Mefistófeles. Se encontraba muy incómodo porque las cadenas que le habían puesto atravesaban sus muñecas.

\- No me llames hermano Mefistófeles, dejaron de serlo cuando decidieron eliminar a mi y a mis creaciones - le corrigió Asmodeo.

\- ¿Creaciones? - le cuestionó - ¿Es que acaso juegas a ser Dios? -

\- Y veo que tu juegas a ser un humano, te vez como un imbécil con esa apariencia. Siempre supe que en el fondo, no eres mas que un débil que aún quiere estar a la sombra de Dios - le espetó.

\- !Cómo te atreves! - le gritó Mefistófeles abandonando su forma humana y convirtiéndose en un ángel caído. Su tamaño creció hasta uno un poco mas pequeño que el de Asmodeo, sus alas también crecieron y sus ojos detonaban un morado muy brillante. Las cadenas incluso parecían que podían romperse en cualquier momento

Sin embargo, los ojos de los demonios tomaron su característico color verde, haciendo que Mefistófeles recordase donde estaba.

\- Con los milenios te has vuelto iluso - le dijo Asmodeo - Supongo que tendré que enviarte ante una de las pocas cosas que puede matar a un ángel caído - hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de pie - Suéltenlo al Behemot - ordenó.

Un eco de voces sorprendidas se escucharon por toda la sala. Hace muchos milenios que nadie era lanzado al Behemot, esa criatura horrorosa y de tamaño colosal que solo Dios y el Leviatán podrían derrotar en un combate uno a uno. Algunos decían que sus fauces eran mas calientes que el fuego usado para la tortura de las almas más malignas.

Mefistófeles ni se inmutó, no le daría el placer a Asmodeo de humillarse. Por poco había escapado. E incluso cuando lo alcanzaron, fue por un pequeño descuido que lo capturaron. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de ese demonio que le pondría las cadenas por la espalda.

Pero ahora todo estaba hecho. Se preguntó cómo sería dejar de existir, ojalá no se sintiese nada, porque ya bastante sufriría con la pelea que tendría con el Behemot.

\- Ahora si hijo de perra, quién es el que manda ¿eh? - le susurraba un demonio. El ángel caído guardaba silencio. Estaba escuchando como era invocado por Niklaus, e internamente, agradeció al original. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes Mefistofeles? ¿No temes a tu fin? - preguntó Asmodeo

\- Aún no es mi momento - le respondió, para al instante desaparecer, dejando desconcertada a toda la corte demoníaca.


	7. El preludio de la guerra II

_**Before i start this chapter, i would like to thank to the people who are posting reviews. Despite don't knowing the language, they read the fanfic, that makes me feel very happy.**_  
_

Una gran niebla oscura apareció derrepente en la sala. Poco a poco esta fue condensándose hasta que Mefistófeles hizo su aparición. Las caras de asombro de los presentes, incluyendo la de Niklaus, solo subieron el ego del ángel caído, quien sabía que su forma verdadera les había impresionado.

Su gran altura y masa corporal, sumado a su rostro, humano pero demarcado por los millones de años que había vivido, sus manos y muñecas ensangrentadas por las grietas, y las cicatrices de guerra, solo le daban un aspecto amenazante.

\- Espero perdone mi aspecto tan desalineado - le dijo a Niklaus con una voz gruesa y resonante - Si me disculpan, tomaré mi forma mas humana - dijo mientras una especie de neblina morada comenzaba a rodearlo.

\- Maldición Nik... dijiste que era un mocoso, no una bestia de tres metros de altura - susurro Kol.

\- Pues cuando se me apreció a mi, era como se los describí - respondió al susurro.

Finalmente la neblina se disipó, rebelando la ordinaria forma de Mefistófeles, en extremo delgado y vestido con un abrigo de gran abolengo.

\- Bien, pues supongo que si me ha invocado anticipadamente, es porque ya tiene una respuesta a mi propuesta - especuló el ángel caído.

\- Efectivamente Mefistófeles, ya tengo una respuesta - respondió el híbrido original.

\- Y a juzgar por la presencia de sus hermanos con los anillos que yo le proporcioné durante nuestra última conversación, supongo que es afirmativa - contestó el ente.

\- Así es, hemos decidido aceptar tu oferta - finalmente dijo Niklaus.

\- !Espléndido! - exclamó el rubio - Comencemos cuanto antes - añadió mientras agitaba sus dedos y hacía aparecer una pequeña botella.

\- Esta es la poción que debes beber para desatar totalmente tus poderes de híbrido, pero debes saber que quizás tanto poder te resulte un poco doloroso durante los primeros dos o tres minutos, usted tiene un milenio de poder acumulado al fin y al cabo - advirtió el ángel caído.

Niklaus solo sonrió, tomó la pequeña botella y bebió todo su contenido, ante la actitud expectante de sus hermanos y Haley.

Derrepente, Klaus emitió un grito desgarrador, sus venas comenzaron a hincharse bastante, y sus ojos se tornaron de un amarillo brillante con un tono oscuro.

\- !Ohhh! !Si !SI! !SIENTO EL PODER! - gritó Niklaus.

Sus hermanos miraban estupefactos como su hermano vociferaba emocionado de su nuevo poder. El ente infernal lo miraba con jocosidad.

\- Y bien, Sr. Mikaelson, ¿Ya terminó con su espectáculo? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos - Debo advertirle, que esta pócima no solo lo ha convertido en un híbrido original, aumenta sus poderes de fuerza y velocidad exponencialmente, y su sed de sangre ya no será un problema, requiere menos sangre para subsistir que la habitual, además, ya no son necesarios los anillos para que la luz del sol no los queme y como dije, pueden entrar a donde les plazca, casi nada los puede matar, ni siquiera el roble blanco - le informó.

\- Si, si - respondió el híbrido desinteresado en las mejoras - Ahora continuemos, ¿Cómo puedo transformar a mis hermanos? - preguntó.

\- Oh, muy sencillo, solo debe hacer que beban su sangre, les arranca el corazón, la cabeza, algo que los mate, y cuando estos despierten, serán como usted - respondió.

\- ¿Tan fuertes como él? - preguntó Kol.

\- Bueno, dado que todos tienen un milenio aquí pues sí, tan fuerte como él - supuso Mefistófeles.

\- No entiendo, ¿No se supone que deben beber sangre de una dopplegänger para transformarse? - preguntó Niklaus.

\- No, en este caso no - respondió de nuevo el ángel caído.

\- ¿Y por qué... - iba a preguntar algo Elijah cuando fue interrumpido.

\- !YA! !SUFICIENTE! - gritó el antiguo ángel con una voz terriblemente gruesa mientras sus ojos se tornaban violeta.

Derrepente, una voz muy pequeña y aguda saludó a todos.

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó Hope, mientras se asomaba tímidamente por una puerta.

Haley rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para ir a acostar a Hope otra vez, aún no era momento de que viese a Kol, Elijah. Además, no quería que ese demonio entrase en contacto con su hija.

\- Bien, no quiero perder mas tiempo, traeré a sus hermanos Finn y Henrik de vuelta - exclamó.

\- Antes de que los traigas, quiero saber una última cosa - demandó el híbrido.

\- Cuál - respondió el ángel caído.

\- ¿Henrik ha estado consiente todo este tiempo? - preguntó.

Mefistófeles guardó silencio un momento, antes de responderle - No, hay un lugar especial en el purgatorio para los que no conocieron a Dios, no sufrió, simplemente vivía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez. Sin embargo, su apariencia puede haber variado un poco, quizás porque el debía envejecer hasta que alcanzase la edad adulta y fuese enviado al infierno - respondió.

El híbrido aspiro aire lentamente, como si estuviese tomando fuerzas.

\- Bien, tráelos - pidió.

\- Con mucho gusto - exclamó Mefistófeles con una sonrisa ladina.

Sus dedos comenzaron a agitarse, y de cada mano salió una especie de neblina grisácea. Cada neblina se fue condensado y tomando forma humana poco a poco, hasta que finalmente aparecieron parados a los costados de Mefistófeles, Finn y Henrik.

\- Q... qué diablos - susurró Finn mientras se veía el cuerpo - Hermanos, ¿Ustedes me revivieron? - preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba la vista.

\- Si Finn, nosotros de revivimos - respondió Elijah con una sonrisa también.

Sin embargo, la atención pronto cambió hacia el menor Henrik. Parado y anonadado, miraba callado a la sala, estudiando todos los objetos a su alrededor.

De entre todas las personas, solo atinó a mirar a Niklaus.

\- ¿Hermano? - preguntó con una voz tímida.

El híbrido solo sonrió, sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor otra vez.

\- Si - respondió - Soy yo, tu hermano, Niklaus - le dijo.

El niño solo sonrió mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano.

Finn solo miraba confundido al niño, pensó que quizás el era un hermano de Niklaus por parte de los hombres lobo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cálido abrazo de Freya.

\- Hermano, te he extrañado bastante - dijo.

Finn solo sonrió y respondió el abrazo.

Elijah se puso de pie, y tras abrazar a Finn, se dirigó a abrazar a Henrik. Tan solo después de esto, Niklaus muy emocionado comenzó a presentar a los hermanos, pues Freya y Finn no conocían a Henrik, ni este a ellos.

Al ver todo esto, Kol no pudo evitar sentirse apartado de la familia... como siempre. Todos emocionados, abrazándose y sentados en la mesa, como si fuesen felices. Elijah no pudo evitar notar esto. Sabía que en el fondo, la vida de su hermano siempre había sido solitaria, y solo Davina Claire le había dado una prueba de lo que era la felicidad. Ahora que la había perdido, la nostalgia debía haberlo hecho sentir pero que antes. Así que le propuso algo que iba en contra de sus principios. Nunca había sido muy cercano a Kol, pero quizás ya era momento de cambiar eso, y si debía vaciar un pueblo para ello, lo haría.

\- Hermano, esta copa de sangre no ha hecho mas que despertar mis ansias de sangre - le comentó mientras se acercaba a él.

\- ¿A si? Que bueno - esputó Kol, mientras asentaba su rostro en la palma de su mano.

\- Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a cazar a un pequeño pueblo cercano, tu sabes, como en las viejas épocas - dijo en un tono sugerente.

Kol abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Elija?, el más aburrido de los hermanos aparte de Finn ¿Queriendo cazar humanos?

\- Ya rugiste león - le respondió Kol emocionado mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se ponía de pie.

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en Nueva Orleans, otros eventos se daban.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, un poco mas pesado, pero ligero a la vez, algo incoherente, pero no tenía otra forma de describir como se sentía. Estaba un poco desorientado, se encontraba echado en una habitación bien decorada. De pronto recordó todo.

Levantó la cabeza y apoyó su cuerpo en sus codos. Vió sentado a Jean escribiendo algo.

\- Veo que ya despertaste - dijo el castaño.

Josh solo frunció un poco el ceño, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Ahora recordaba todo. Marcel ni siquiera esperó a que el estuviese listo, y lo convirtió en... eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si era correcto llamar vampiro a lo que el ahora era.

\- Supongo que estás molesto, creo que la transición te afecto bastante, yo demoré mucho menos que tu, supongo que porque no habías consumido sangre humana en bastante tiempo - continuó Jean con un todo tranquilo - Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para charlas - añadió.

\- No entiendo, a penas despierto del trance, ¿Y no hay tiempo para charlas? - cuestionó Josh.

\- A ver mi querido Josh, presta atención porque no tenemos mucho tiempo - replicó Jean - Una de las espías brujas de Marcel, aseguró haber detectado a Kol Mikaelson en Mystic Falls, eso significa que Kol y Elijah ya han sido despertado, y por ende, la familia Original ahora tiene un arma capaz de destruir a Marcel, y por ende, a nosotros - finalizó.

\- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros? - preguntó Josh.

\- Elemental mi querido Josh - le respondió imitando a Sherlock Holmes. - Debemos capturarlo -

El moreno se alarmó, y dudo por un momento del raciocinio de Jean.

\- !¿Está loco?! - exclamó - !Es Kol Mikaelson! Y por si lo haz olvidado, es un original - añadió.

Jean se puso cansadamente de pie, mientras que se acercaba a una cómoda, y abría el cajón mas alto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - sintió curiosidad Josh.

El adolescente no respondió, si no que sacó algo envuelto en un pañuelo, y al desenvolverlo, rebeló tres dagas de ceniza de roble blanco.

\- Vaya... - dijo Josh - Así que con eso lo vamos a capturar - dedujo.

\- Evidentemente - afirmó Jean - Quizás no seamos tan fuerte como un original, pero tampoco somos débiles, podríamos ofrecer pelea, y recuerda que nuestra mordida no se regenera rápido, supongo que eso ayudará - añadió.

\- ¿Se puede saber de donde sacaste esas dagas? - preguntó Josh.

\- No tengo la menor idea, Marcel me la dió, supongo que debió ser de alguno de los originales y la olvidaron en la casa - explicó el mas joven.

\- Bueno, pero aún con la daga, ¿Cómo haremos que Kol se aleje de sus hermanos? - preguntó curioso.

\- No tendremos que hacerlo, él mismo lo hará. Saldrá a cazar por la noche, y terminará siendo él, el que sea cazado - respondió.

\- ¿Y cómo los ubicaremos? - cuestionó Josh - Es más que evidente que Kol no cazará en Mystic Fall, buscará otro pueblo, para que sus hermanos no le digan nada - agregó.

\- Sereno moreno, ya he previsto eso con anterioridad, !Larissa, ven porfavor! - llamó a alguien.

Una adolescente de 15 años, hizo su aparición. Era pelirroja, ojos azules, muy bella. Sin embargo, su rostro parecía serio, inmutable, y cansado.

\- Dime Jean, en qué te puedo servir - dijo la chica.

\- ¿Ya tienes ubicado a Kol? - preguntó el francés.

\- Si, se está movilizando a Tennesse - respondió.

\- ¿Vez? Te lo dije - se refirió Jean a Josh - Kol no va a cazar en Mystic Falls, y para nuestra suerte, se está acercando al sur, tendremos que darle el alcance - dijo.

\- ¿Es una bruja? - preguntó el vampiro mas viejo.

\- ¿No es obvio? Si - respondió Jean - Bueno, ahora si, vayámonos - añadió.

\- Espera Jean, ¿Cómo no sabemos que no es él quien porta el arma que destruirá a Marcel, y por eso se acerca al Sur? - especuló Josh.

\- Si es él quien porta el arma, somos nosotros quienes debemos detenerlo - respondió sin titubear el castaño mientras se ponía de pie y era seguido por la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ella viene con nosotros? - preguntó Josh.

\- Evidentemente si, de otra forma no podrían ubicar a Kol - contestó cortante la pelirroja, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Maldición, estos mocosos se la dan de muy listos, pensó para sí Josh, mientras los seguía.


	8. Original vs La Bestia I

La pequeña Hope jugaba con sus juguetes y con su "nuevo tío Henrik". El menor de los Mikaelson, dió a entender que todo ese tiempo el había vivido su vida una y otra vez, de tal manera que cuando "moría", volvía a "renacer" y comenzar de nuevo.

Además, el conocía las cosas de el mundo actual por alguna extraña razón, pese a ser de hace un milenio. Probablemente un pequeño ajuste de Mefistófeles.

Pero aún había un asunto que no habían discutido con él, el vampirismo de la familia. Así que mientras Hope y Henrik jugaban en la sala, Niklaus, Haley, Finn y Freya discutían sobre cómo le dirían a el hermano menor que su familia era de brujas, vampiros e híbridos.

\- Es solo un adolescente Nik, no creo que sea oportuno decirle en este momento, apenas ha regresado - opinó Freya.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, no es el momento - concordó Finn - Además, no podemos condenarlo al vampirismo como nosotros, ¿Y si quiere tener una vida normal? - cuestionó el mas antiguo de los originales.

\- ¿Es enserio Finn? - le dijo retóricamente Klaus - Solo tú eres tan idiota como para no gozar de los beneficios del vampirismo - agregó.

\- A qué le llamas "beneficios" Niklaus, porque yo solo veo a una familia de monstruos chupa-sangre que acaban de hacer un trato con el diablo, literalmente - se explico Haley.

\- Miren, con Henrik seríamos siete híbridos y una bruja sumamente poderosa, con eso podremos derrotar a Marcel sin ningún problema y recuperaremos nuestra ciudad - exclamó el híbrido original.

\- Dirás, tú ciudad - le respondió Haley - ¿Tu crees que a nosotros nos importa tu estúpida rencilla con Marcel? - le esputó la ojiverde.

\- !No estás pensando en la familia! - le dijo alterado Nikalus.

\- !No Nikalus! !Eres tú quien no piensa en la familia! - intervino derrepente Finn - ¿Qué tiene de especial esa ciudad? ¿No has vivido como noble en Europa por más de 500 años? Yo no le veo nada malo a esta casa, es grande, cabemos todos, Mystic Falls es un bonito pueblo, ¿Por qué no vivir aquí? - finalizó el hermano mayor.

Antes de que Klaus dijese algo que sulfurase a su hermano, Freya intervino con tono más conciliador - Lo que queremos decir Klaus, es que no metamos a Henrik en una guerra que no es suya, le diremos lo que somos, le permitiremos decidir si quiere o no ser como nosotros, y por último, le preguntaremos si desea ayudarnos o no; sea cual sea su decisión, debe ser respetada - terminó.

El híbrido frunció el ceño, y por un momento los demás temieron. Con el nuevo poder que Klaus poseía, solo Marcel podía oponerse a su persona, ni siquiera sus hermanos originales eran ya rivales.

\- Está bien, se lo diremos otro día, con más calma - finalmente dijo el híbrido.

Los demás sentados en la mesa se relajaron notablemente. Esto lo noto Klaus, y lo puso de buen humor, le gustaba ser temido, pues él confundía miedo con respeto.

\- Bien, ahora debemos hablar sobre otro tema, relacionado a nosotros - exclamó Klaus

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Freya

\- El de convertir a todos en híbridos originales - respondió con naturalidad.

\- Yo me niego, ya bastante tengo con ser vampiro, no quiero ser un lobo - interrumpió Finn, mientras se ganó una mirada de enojo de Haley por el comentario despectivo hecho a los lobos.

\- Finn, Finn, !Finn! - gritó Klaus - ¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? Si te convierte en híbrido, no requerirás tanta sangre y nada te matará - le dijo su hermano menor.

\- No Nik, no quiero alejarme más de la poca humanidad que me queda - le respondió.

\- !Qué humanidad! !Tienes más de mil años como vampiro! - exclamó el híbrido claramente ofuscado.

\- !A ti no te encerraron durante 900 años en un ataud! - le gritó de vuelta el mas antiguo de los hermanos.

\- !Arghh! - rugió Niklaus mientras sus ojos tomaban un color amarillo mucho mas tenebroso que el usual y sus colmillos crecían anormalmente.

Sin embargo, esta acción ocasiono que Henrik volteara, y viera a su hermano mayor en ese estado.

\- Ah...ah...q...qué... e...eres... tú - tartamudeó el castaño aterrorizado.

El miedo de su hermano menor, hizo regresar a Klaus en sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Henrik ya había visto su faceta de híbrido, tendrían que contarle todo, y de una manera improvisada.

Por otro lado, Hope también se asustó, y llorando, fue a abrazar a Haley.

\- !Maldición Nik! !Por qué siempre tienes que perder el control! - le gritó la enojada híbrido, mientras tomaba a su hija y la llevaba a su habitación.

Antes de irse de la sala, lanzó una mirada compasiva al muchacho, muy pálido por el susto que tenía.

\- Henrik... yo - trató de explicar Klaus.

\- !Qué eres! - gritó asustado - !Tú no eres mi hermano, eres un monstruo! - le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la casa rápidamente.

\- Maldición, que he hecho - dijo para sí Nikalus.

\- Eres un idiota - sentenció Finn mientras se ponía de pie enojado y subía a su habitación.

Nadie de la familia original pensaría que el miedo de Henrik sería el menor de sus problemas. En un pequeño poblado de Tennesse. El ambiente en el pueblo era desolador. No había ningún rastro de destrucción. Tampoco cadáveres.

El alumbrado público se encontraba bien, los autos estacionados como si los padres hubiesen vuelto a sus casas de trabajar con normalidad. El bar de la localidad también se encontraba abierto. Sin embargo, no había ningún ruido.

Ninguno hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar el típico sonido de un par de zapatos y una vans caminando por la acera. Dos sujetos muy altos estaban cruzando el pueblo, uno muy bien vestido, y otro un poco mas alto, vestido de manera casual.

\- Maldición Elijah, tengo más hambre, este pueblo no me es suficiente - derrepente exclamó Kol. Tenía restos de sangre escurriéndose de la comisura de sus labios.

\- No te emociones Kol, ya ha sido demasiado por hoy - le respondió su hermano mientras de su abrigo sacaba un pañuelo y se lo tendió en la mano para que se limpie.

\- Hay Elijah porfavor, no puedes negar que fue divertido, vi tu rostro cuando perseguías a esos sujetos, a ti te encantaba la caza - le dijo el mas joven mientras se limpiaba.

El mayor de ambos solo atino a dar una media sonrisa y sacar una bolsa de sangre de su abrigo y dársela a Kol. Hoy era su noche con su hermano. Era la primera vez que salía con el a cazar, y no podía negar que se había divertido, de la manera más sádica que lo había hecho jamás, pero se había divertido.

Había ''jugado'' a la caza, había podido sacar su lado mas animal sin temor a ser juzgado. Luchar contra la policía en equipo, ver como su miedo crecía cuando uno a uno los agentes eran erradicados.

\- Mira Kol - dijo con detenimiento - No te voy a negar que ha sido divertido, pero debes comprender que nadie se puede enterar de esto - añadió.

\- Tranquilo Elijah, nadie sabrá que tú tuviste algo que ver - le respondió Kol mientras sorbía su bolsa de sangre.

Ambos hermanos continuaron caminando tranquilos, hasta que el menor hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Se va a repetir esto? -

Su cara de curiosidad, y su mirada de esperanza eran demasiado cómicas. Elijah rió de buena gana.

\- Quizás - respondió, no quería comprometerse.

\- Meh, me vasta - replicó Kol moviendo los hombros - Es mas divertido cazar contigo, Niklaus nunca comparte, tu por otro lado, estás mas pendiente de que yo la pase bien, eres mas solidario, mi querido hermano - añadió.

Elijah solo se quedó pensando. Él tampoco la había pasado tan mal, quizás con el tiempo, podría hacer con Kol lo mismo que con Niklaus, hacerlo más humano. Esa sería su nueva misión, humanizar a Kol.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un sonido de auto estacionandoce a algunas manzanas. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supuso que habían bajado.

Elijah sonrió, seguramente era un humano, una pena que debía ser asesinado. Pero cuando volteó a decirle algo a su hermano, vió su ceño fruncido.

Desde el otro lado, hubo otro ruido. Elijah pensó que quizás quedasen niños en el pueblo, se dispuso a ir a por ello cuando el brazo de su hermano se posó en su hombro para detenerlo.

\- No es un humano, se mueve demasiado rápido - susurró - Ocultémonos y escuchemos - le dijo.

El mayor de ambos se sorprendió por el excelente oído de su hermano, le parecía extraño que fuese mejor que el suyo, pero no cuestionó y se limitó a obedecer y seguirlo a una casa cercana.

Por un momento hubo un gran silencio, un silencio que por primera vez, hizo que Elijah sintiese miedo. Ni siquiera con Lussien, Elijah sintió miedo, pues luchaba por su familia y por la mujer que amaba, pero tras haber visto a esa ''cosa'' con la que Klaus se había relacionado, le hizo darse cuenta que hay cosas superiores, muy superiores a ellos.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de las calles. El silencio era tal que ni siquiera habían silbidos de aves o el sonido del roce de las hoja de los árboles. Sin embargo, pronto el fue capaz de escuchar varios pasos acercándose.

\- Lo que sea que haya venido, no está solo - susurró Elijah.

\- Me doy cuenta, ¿Deberíamos escapar? - preguntó Kol.

\- Supongo, parece ser lo más adecuado - le respondió su hermano.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para escapar, muy lentamente para no ser escuchados.

\- A la cuenta de tres, corremos con toda nuestra velocidad en linea recta, el auto está en la plaza, ir por el sería un suicidio - dijo Kol.

\- Da la cuenta - le pidió.

\- Uno... dos... tres - susurró saliendo ambos hermanos de improvisto de la casa y corriendo en dirección recta.

Sin embargo, Elijah fué interceptado por algo y lanzado contra un auto cercano. Kol se vió obligado a detenerse y voltear.

Impresionado, vio que tan solo un adolescente había sido el responsable, castaño, no muy alto, delgaducho, seguro era un vampiro enviado por Marcel.

\- Vaya, esto es caer demasiado bajo, convertir a un niño - exclamó mientras volteaba soberbio - Mira nada más, ni siquiera te ha crecido barba aún - se burló acercándose y extendiendo los brazos.

El joven volteó y le dió una mirada igual de soberbia que la suya mientras se alejaba de él y de su ahora levantado hermano Elijah.

\- Mira el renacuajo que se tacleó Elijah, ¿Y por esto nos preocupamos? - cuestionó Kol - Seguramente es un mocoso iluso y cree que nos podrá vencer, típico de los nov... - Kol no pudo terminar porque Josh le clavó una daga en el corazón, una daga de ceniza de roble blanco.

Elijah vió asombrado como su hermano se disecaba, y se asombró aún más cuando descubrió que el que le había clavado la daga, era nada más y nada menos que Josh.

\- Hola Elijah, ha pasado tiempo - le saludó, mientras sostenía el cuerpo seco de su hermano en sus brazos.

El original frunció el ceño, y con una mirada vampírica se lanzó a por Josh con todo, pero de nuevo fue empujado por el adolescente castaño.

\- !Maldición, acabaré contigo! - vociferó mientras volteaba violentamente y le lanzaba un puño a Jean, quien sorprendentemente esquivó el puño y le dió otro a Elijah.

Sin embargo, el original ya se veía venir eso, así que con su mano libre, tomó el puño de Jean y lo elevó solo para estamparlo contra la autopista, lanzarlo al aire, y con una patada, mandarlo al otro lado de la calle.

Sin embargo, Josh trató de embestirlo, siendo detenido por Elijah. Ambos forcejaron por unos segundos hasta que Josh finalmente cedió y fue golpeado por un puño del original.

Elijah iba a clavar su mano en el pecho de Josh cuando con su mano libre detuvo la de Jean, que intentaba clavarle una daga por atrás.

\- Cobardes, atacan por la espalda - dijo con dificultad.

Josh se recuperó y le dió un rodillazo a Elijah, sin embargo, no fue suficiente, porque el original rompió la muñeca de Jean que sujetaba la daga, y cuando esta callo al suelo, el original la pateó.

\- !Nooo! - gritó Josh mientras intentaba alcanzarla, pero Elijah lo tomó del tobillo y le rompió la rodilla. El vampiro mas joven gritó de dolor y hubiese sido asesinado si no era porque Jean le mordió a Elijah el cuello.

\- !Arhg! - exclamó Elijah mientras tenía encima al mocoso chupando su sangre.

Cómo se atrevía ese iluso a morderlo, era inaudito que estuviese abosrbiendo la sangre de un original, sin dudarlo, le arrancó una oreja en su desesperación.

Tal y como el original lo quería, Jean dejó de morderlo para gritar, y aflojó su agarre, lo que permitió que Elijah lo tomase y lo estampase contra la autopista, dejándolo muy mal herido.

Sin embargo, la herida en su cuello sanaba muy despacio, sentía como su piel se juntaba de nuevo poco a poco, pero nunca había tardado tanto en regenerar, incluso había bebido muchísima sangre ante de su pelea.

Entonces lo supo todo, la gran fuerza del niño, de Josh, su mordida que tardaba en regenerar, la profundidad de esta, ellos eran... no eran vampiros... eran como Marcel.

Y antes de poder continuar analizando, sintió una daga clavándose en su pecho, vio unas delicadas manos femeninas y con algunas pecas. Entonces lo supo, Marcel podía reproducir copias suyas, e iban a por ellos.

\- Bien hecho Larissa - le dijo Josh reincorporado, tras haber regenerado su rodilla.

\- Pensé que Kol estaría solo - atinó a decir, seria como siempre.

\- Igual yo, supongo que habrán salido juntos como hermanos - especuló Jean mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Sabes? Realmente somos mas fuertes que antes - dijo derrepente Josh.

\- !¿Qué?! Pero si Elijah pudo con nosotros - contradijo el francés.

\- Eso es evidente, pero tu no notas la diferencia porque siempre has sido... esto. Yo he sido un vampiro, y el poder que tenemos es mucho mas grande - le respondió Josh.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, creo que sería buena idea meter los cuerpos en los ataúdes, e irnos rápidamente - sugirió Jean mientras tomaba a Elijah.

\- Yo iré a traer a Kol que está por allá - añadió Josh mientras corría en dirección al cuerpo de Kol.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó derrepente el chico a Larissa.

\- Si, ¿Por? - cuestionó ella.

\- No, nada, solo... que te ves cansada - le dijo él.

Ella lo miro con su seriedad habitual. Su cansancio no era físico, pero probablemente Jean no entendería eso, o al menos eso pensaba ella, decidió responderle por cortesía.

\- Solo no he dormido bien - le respondió.

Él solo la miro triste. Siempre era cortante con él. Ya no sabía manera de acercarse a ella. Es hora de arrojar la toalla, pensó para sí.

\- Bien, espero duermas más en los próximos días, yo no estaré en New Orleans - finalizó, poniéndose de pie para ''guardar a Elijah''.

Larissa se entristeció mas no lo expresó. Se había dado cuenta que ella le importaba al chico, pero por alguna razón le era muy difícil expresarse, por eso la magia le encantaba, la ayudaba a expresarse.

A raíz de su introversión, Jean se había ido alejando de ella poco a poco, y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo, aunque el fondo, deseaba mas que nada hacer que el francesito tenga de nuevo, detalles que dejó de hacer ante su supuesta indiferencia.


End file.
